Mind and soul
by Ice Phoenix10
Summary: Discontinued Temporarily. I have full sights on "I Love You" Right now and I can't find time to work on this until "I Love You" Is finished


HEY! Here's a sequel to always a chapter one. Always was chapterless cause I wanted it to be now let's get on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own YYH. I don't own the song in Always or the band.  
  
HIEI tried to get trying to shoot Botan out of his head but it seemed impossible. Forgetting it would take more than a decade he was sure. It seemed to drive him to making Botan's life easier and full of pleasure. His life was getting hard and more depressing than ever. His job was putting major pressure on him. His life wasn't the best, his job wasn't the best and he had a son of a bitch boss in his words.  
  
BOTAN had been worried about Hiei she thought he had been over working. She was also a little bit scared that Hiei would try to shoot her again. But she knew she loved Hiei, and she knew that Hiei loved her. Maybe the shooting was just him trying to show his love but in a dark kind of way he was kind of like that way. Life was hard for Botan and Hiei their jobs, their lives, and their relationships. It was a great relationship a beautiful one in Kurama's words. It all started on the day Hiei couldn't get her out of his head. If that wouldn't of happened this extravaganza probably would of never happened. The stages: mind, question, shooting, and love. And that was that.  
  
BY the time Hiei had gotten over his shooting accident it had been a couple months, okay maybe 6 but nobody kept track of these things. (A/N: I don't keep track of things definitely!) Life had gotten even harder with Hiei tied up and Botan under extreme pressure there was nothing he or she could do about it. "Life isn't fair, get used to it" that's what Hiei's SOB boss had told him a couple of weeks ago when he refused to give Hiei a raise. Hiei didn't care what "Pricky" (That was the new nickname he gave to his boss) said. Life was hard he had to cope with it he couldn't just make a magic poof and make everything better. For a long while his motto was "Give up, or shut up" now even he had to know that was a bunch of shit. Now his motto was "Life isn't fair" and "Do your best or get fired" that was also shit but Hiei didn't care.  
  
BLOOD had been spilled, murders everywhere it was terrible. Hiei knew sometimes the news exaggerated the truth a lot. Hiei had been looking around Tokyo it wasn't that bad. The weather was getting colder, Hiei's heart had seemed to grow softer the snow reminded him of Yukina and his mother. Death had not been an important thing in his life until about two months ago. For one-half of his life he had been cold hearted and had killed other demons without caring. When he heard the sound of his gun he had starting caring that sound had shown him the true meaning of death. The sound of pain, suffering, and death it had caused him more hell than he ever wanted to experience.  
  
HIEI had looked at life as an obstacle not a privilege. The real sound of hell had ran through his twisted memories of love, hate, death, and pain. He had fought for his life ever since before he could remember. Botan had felt in sort of a different way okay a big difference. In the long run good things count but who ever said a bad thing couldn't count as a good thing? Also in Botan's case the long run counted in Hiei's case it didn't. A feuding on-going disagreement between the two. A life of happiness was far from possible Botan and Hiei were happy together no doubt. But life was hard the dread of having to go to work paying taxes it was complete and total hell. Destroying dreams was a hobby for some people Hiei's boss was one of those people.  
  
JACK was the name of Hiei's boss like I told you he destroyed dreams for a hobby. Hiei was getting fed up with that bastard the madder he got the less tolerance he had for everything. Doomed to be in an eternal hell with his boss, his life, and his mind everything! His only way to survival was his boss gone for good. That was the remedy the only one he couldn't take any more of his crap. His life should end that's what he thought. What was in his mind was too complicated for even the greatest minds to understand. It was him VS. The world everyone can cheat including him. And to inform you he wasn't winning. The on-going hell that was his life had never stopped. A dramatic stop in life someone seemed to destroy and cause mayhem in his life.  
  
That's all for now PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you would like to have a character of yours appear in the sequel of this story please review and tell me their: Age, Hair color, Eye color, Skin color, Dislikes, Likes, Name, Attitude (Like happy), and type of demon (if it's a demon of course) THANK YOU!! PLEASE R&R!! I will pick 3 characters.  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


End file.
